Lacrima Eternae
by LilyCissa
Summary: 25 ans plus tard, Draco et Harry se reparlent pour la première fois depuis longtemps... [Drarry, obviously]


Lacrima Eternae

_Cette courte fanfiction, qui n'appelle pas forcément à une suite, a été écrite très rapidement après un marathon Harry Potter 1 à 7.2 mémorable de 21h. J'ai beaucoup d'autres idées, toutes plus ou moins exploitables, mais que je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire. Je voulais au moins marquer le coup. _

_A Thibaut, mon chéri._

_A Camille & J.B. qui nous ont prêté leur canapé, Roxanne qui a fourni les DVD, Isabelle, ma très chère bêta-readeuse qui n'a pas eu le temps, du coup, de relire celle-ci Quentin qu'on a pas entendu pleurer, Coline qui a loupé le massacre du 7.2. _

_A Mutique avec qui j'ai chialé comme une grosse merde._

Il releva la tête de son parchemin vers la pendule sur le mur d'en face, soupirant. Les journées étaient de plus en plus longues alors que l'anniversaire de la victoire contre Voldemort approchait. Draco redoutait ces festivités. Ce fut très difficile au début, puis il pensait s'y être habitué. Sa femme, et ensuite son fils, Scorpius, avaient très bien joué leur rôle de distractions. Mais alors que ce dernier grandissait, lui vieillissait. Tous les matins, il lançait des sorts pour se coiffer impeccablement, faire disparaître les cernes sous ses yeux, et retarder l'apparition de barbe. Mais face à la lassitude qui emplissait son regard, il n'y avait aucun remède.

Draco Malfoy avait pourtant tout pour être heureux. Il avait un bon poste au Ministère de la Magie, au Département des Mystères plus précisément, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. A force de gestion raisonnée de son patrimoine, et avec l'aide de sa mère, il avait réussi à non seulement conserver son manoir, mais à acquérir d'autres biens immobiliers. Il y a vingt-cinq ans de cela, lorsque Voldemort fut définitivement vaincu, il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir se relever aussi bien. Oh, il en gardait des traces, bien sûr. Son avant-bras était marqué à tout jamais, et il lui arrivait encore fréquemment d'avoir des cauchemars. Ça n'avait jamais perturbé sa vie quotidienne, jusqu'à récemment.

Quelques semaines auparavant, un tout petit rien, tel un grain de sable, avait failli faire dérailler la machine.

« Je suis désolée Draco... Je n'arrive plus à dormir. Ça m'empêche de travailler... » commença Astoria.

« Non, c'est rien. Ça va. Fais comme tu veux. »

Apparemment, sa femme ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit aussi facile. Peut-être même que ça l'avait vexée. Affichant un air contrit, elle s'inclina, et sortit du bureau de Draco. Il était devenu si blasé depuis quelques années qu'il en paraissait insensible. Astoria aurait sûrement vu d'un bon œil qu'il la retienne, un peu, ne serait-ce que pour la forme. Pour elle, ce n'était pas normal de devoir faire chambre à part. Même pour une raison aussi triviale et pragmatique. Lissant ses cheveux en arrière, Draco était content qu'elle ne lui demande pas plus d'explications. En vérité, lui aussi était las de hurler en pleine nuit des choses qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle n'entende pas. Certains souvenirs devraient vraiment rester enfouis.

Ils s'y étaient rapidement habitués, au final. Les cauchemars de Draco ne diminuaient pas mais au moins Astoria n'était plus importunée. En y réfléchissant, le blond se demanda à partir de quand il s'était mis à penser ainsi aux autres. Avant lui-même. Enfin... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des solutions pour pallier à son insomnie. Ça ne servait à rien de cogiter dans le vide. Peut-être devait-il acquérir une Pensine ? Cela restait quand même sa dernière option : il était bien trop dangereux de laisser traîner ses pensées à portée de tous. Surtout des souvenirs de ce genre-là.

L'horloge afficha enfin dix-neuf heures. C'était pour lui le moment de rentrer chez lui. La plupart des fonctionnaires du Ministère avaient déjà déserté les sous-sols depuis longtemps, mais Draco faisait volontairement des heures supplémentaires. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre au manoir, si ce n'est une femme frustrée et un fils mutique. Il préférait de loin se noyer dans le travail, quitte à ne pas pouvoir en sortir indemne. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir s'en sortir. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une fuite en avant : il n'osait plus regarder en arrière, de peur d'avoir le vertige. Il avait fait tellement de mauvais choix, avait persisté dans des voies sans issues tant de fois qu'il désespérait de se sortir d'un tel labyrinthe. Travailler l'empêchait de penser, mais tous les jours arrive ce moment fatidique où il doit ranger sa plume et remettre sa robe sur ses épaules. Il détestait cet instant. Il redoutait plus encore le moment suivant, où il franchissait la porte de son bureau. Il le redoutait autant qu'il l'attendait, car c'était un des rares moments où il pouvait le croiser.

Son travail à lui était bien différent. Il impliquait beaucoup plus de terrain. Généralement, le matin ou en journée, il n'était pas sur place. Il ne revenait que le soir vers dix-sept ou dix-huit heures pour remettre ses rapports avant de repartir en mission, selon les cas. Les tâches d'un Auror n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec celles d'un bureaucrate comme Draco. Il l'apercevait parfois, au détour d'un couloir, marchant rapidement au loin. Certains jours, il ne le voyait pas plus qu'une fraction de seconde, juste avant que la cheminée ne le happe dans son tourbillon verdâtre. Il arrivait également qu'il se passe un mois sans qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle d'aucune sorte. Et ce n'était que dans ces cas précis que Draco Malfoy se souvenait qu'il avait un cœur.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, comme on pouvait s'y attendre à une heure pareille. Avide et anxieux, Draco lançait des regards furtifs alentour, jusqu'à repérer une silhouette familière à quelques pas. Harry était là. Et contrairement à son habitude, il se dirigeait vers lui. Un vent de panique monta soudainement du ventre de Draco, qui décida en une fraction de seconde qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

« Malfoy ? »

Et merde. Draco se retourna, s'efforçant d'afficher un air vaguement agacé sur le teint pâle de son visage.

« Potter. Que me vaut le plaisir ? » demanda-t-il, non sans un certain sarcasme. Il avait été question de beaucoup de choses entre lui et Harry, mais le plaisir n'en avait jamais fait partie.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. Ça n'a rien d'urgent mais... » commença Harry.

« Alors ça peut attendre demain ? Je suis fatigué. » répliqua promptement Draco, cherchant à gagner du temps.

« Je... euh... je m'en doute. Tu travailles assez tard, pour un... enfin, il est déjà sept heures... »

Il s'était plus ou moins rattrapé, ce qui interpella Draco : Harry semblait étrangement calme. Ou plutôt, poli. Cet espèce de fanfaron n'avait jamais été qu'un connard arrogant, comme son père avant lui. L'idée d'un dialogue, dans ces conditions, paraissait déjà moins improbable. Quoique toujours très incongrue. Draco déglutit, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Si ça continuait, elle finirait par danser la gigue dans son estomac.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit : te parler. Ce n'est peut-être pas très approprié de le faire au beau milieu d'un couloir du Ministère... »

Le brun n'avait pas tort, mais Draco rechignait à le faire entrer dans son bureau. Ces quelques mètres carrés représentaient son intimité inviolable, un sanctuaire que peu de gens pouvaient se permettre de profaner. Il aurait pu refuser, et donner un autre rendez-vous à Potter, mais à bien y réfléchir, autant que ça se passe dans l'instant, sans préméditation. On ne pourrait pas dire que Draco trafiquait quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient probablement les deux derniers agents du Ministère encore sur leur lieu de travail. Le blond ouvrit la porte, et fit entrer son invité surprise.

« Je ne te propose pas de t'asseoir, je suppose que tu seras clair et concis, Potter. Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Harry soupira face à tant d'entêtement. Draco était sur la défensive, et ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'entamer une conversation constructive. Mais après tout, peut-être ne voulait-il pas de cette conversation ? Il avait toujours été extrêmement doué pour faire l'autruche, que ce soit par fierté, par orgueil ou simplement par pudeur.

« Toi, rien. Ton fils Scorpius m'inquiète un peu plus. »

Surpris, Draco ne put s'empêcher de répliquer encore plus vivement. Depuis quand se permettait-il de lui faire la leçon à propos de son fils !?

« De quoi s'agit-il, pour que la vie de mon fils t'intéresse à ce point, Potter !? »

« Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Albus est à Serpentard. »

Albus Severus Potter était le fils d'Harry, et par le plus grand des hasards, il avait exactement le même âge que Scorpius.

« Ce n'est pas une question. Cesse donc de m'annoncer ce que je sais depuis six ans ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Plus le temps passait, plus Draco perdait ses moyens. La patience n'avait jamais été sa plus grande vertu.

« Des rumeurs courent... »

« Je sais. » le coupa Draco. « Je sais que nos fils s'entendent mieux que nous. Tant mieux ! Réjouissons-nous qu'après tant de souffrances et de haine, les familles Malfoy et Potter se réconcilient enfin ! »

« … Tu n'y es pas Draco. » L'air grave de Harry alourdit subitement l'atmosphère. « Ils ne s'entendent pas bien. C'est bien plus que cela. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla à Draco que son cœur ne battait plus, avant qu'il ne reprenne, plus rythmé encore. Son visage pâlit, avant de s'empourprer violemment. Quand il voulut reprendre la parole et défendre l'honneur de son fils, Draco ne put que bafouiller.

« Ce... Ce n'sont que des 'on dit' ! Ça ne prouve rien ! Hors d'ici ! »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste virulent en direction de la porte. Il en avait assez entendu.

« Draco... »

« La ferme Potter ! De quel droit viens-tu me parler de rumeurs infondées concernant mon fils, qui plus est sur mon lieu de travail, comme si de rien n'était !? Tout ça n'est que diffamation ! » s'emporta Draco.

En face, Harry tentait désespérément de calmer la situation. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et ne haussa pas la voix alors qu'il essayait de raisonner le blond.

« S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi... Je sais que... enfin j'ai toujours pensé que tu... Je voulais juste que tu saches que ça m'est égal... J'ai toujours pensé...enfin peut-être pas au début, certes... mais je pense que nos deux familles pourraient s'entendre... »

« Tu te fous de moi !? »

En écoutant Harry parler, la gorge de Draco s'était asséchée autant que ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés.

« TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE POTTER ! »

Le cri résonna dans la pièce, comme un hurlement de détresse.

« C'est toi qui m'a détesté le premier, c'est toi qui m'a toujours rejeté, toi et tes amis qui m'ont toujours mis de côté, toi qui n'a jamais voulu qu'on s'entende ! »

Cependant, Harry n'était pas du genre à se laisser hurler dessus sans rien dire. Agacé, il répliqua.

« Alors là c'est la meilleure... Tu prends tout le monde de haut, tu insultes mes amis, tu t'amuses de la mort de ceux qui me sont chers... »

« Je ne me suis jamais amusé de la mort de personne ! »

« ...Tu es un Mangemort ! »

Un grand silence tomba sur le bureau, tellement lourd qu'il en devenait palpable. Le tatouage sur son bras se mit à brûler, comme sous l'effet de la honte. Abasourdi, Draco ne put gémir qu'un seul mot.

« … répète... ? »

« ...euh... 'étais'... »

Cette fois, il était trop tard pour se rattraper.

« Je pensais être habitué à tes coups bas, Potter. Vraiment. Je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas me blesser plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Apparemment, je me suis trompé. Sors d'ici. »

Harry était visiblement désolé, mais ça n'était pas suffisant. En face de lui, Draco était dans tous ses états, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Désolé... »

« Dégage, Potter ! Hors de ma vue ! Comment oses-tu encore penser qu'on pourrait être amis !? Tu ne vois jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! Tu n'as jamais vu au-delà ! »

Baissant la tête, le brun réajusta sa veste, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se ravisa.

« Non. Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais été très perspicace. Tout ce que j'ai vu de toi, c'est quelqu'un qui cherchait à tout prix à être quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui était prêt à tout pour sa fierté. Qui, mort de peur, se cache pour pleurer. Quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pu tuer qui que ce soit. Qui n'a jamais fait quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. Quelqu'un à qui on n'a pas forcément donné sa chance. »

Draco avait fermé les yeux, essayant par tous les moyens de contenir le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

« Va-t-en... »

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, et je m'en excuse. Pour ce que mes excuses valent... mais c'est déjà ça. Je n'ai jamais ouvert les yeux, et quand le moment s'est présenté, je n'ai pas osé te tendre la main. Je n'ai pas su. »

« Va-t-en... je t'en supplie... »

« Je t'ai blessé, et pas que physiquement. Je t'ai fait plus de mal que tu ne m'en as jamais fait. Alors, peut-être est-ce beaucoup te demander de me pardonner et de faire la paix, mais pour nos fils, je n'ai pas le choix. Draco, pardonne-moi. »

Seulement, cette fois-ci, le blond ne put rien répondre. Il eut juste le temps de porter une main à son visage avant de s'effondrer en larmes, perdant totalement ses moyens. Le barrage qui avait si longtemps contenu toutes ses émotions s'était fissuré, et ne manquerait pas de lâcher totalement. Il ne devait pas... il devait tenir. Coûte que coûte...

Mais comment ne pas perdre la tête, lorsque Harry eut le réflexe de le prendre dans ses bras ? Ça n'avait rien d'une étreinte amicale, encore moins amoureuse, Draco le savait. Ce n'était que pure politesse, un geste psychologiquement calculé pour contenir les conséquences du choc. Au final, ce fut pire que mieux : Draco le repoussa violemment.

« Ne me touche pas! Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas ! »

Il s'écarta encore, jusqu'à buter dans le bureau, sur lequel il s'appuya maladroitement. Entre deux sanglots, il leva ses yeux rougis vers ceux de Harry. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux. Pour une fois, il voulait le laisser voir, le laisser entrer dans son esprit. Lui laisser comprendre ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Mettre fin à toutes ces années de souffrances silencieuses.

Harry vit. Il comprit. Et tout ce qu'il put articuler, en avançant vers Draco, ce fut de nouvelles excuses.

« Arrête de t'excuser ! Arrête à la fin ! Ca m'énerve ! Tu te fous bien de savoir ce que je ressens, tout ce qui t'importe c'est ton fils ! Ton fils ton fils ton fils ! Et avant lui, il n'y avait que toi qui comptait ! Toi, toi et toujours toi ! Tu... Tu étais si... »

Prit de nouveaux sanglots, Draco s'effondra sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

« … Je sais Draco. Je suis désolé... je... Je ne suis pas comme Albus. Je ne suis pas... Enfin... même si on s'était bien entendus, je n'aurais pas pu... tu comprends ? »

Le blond ne sanglotait pas, pas plus qu'il ne pleurait : il hurlait presque, comme pour tenter de couvrir la voix de Harry. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça, pas ça, pas après toutes ces années... Pas ça...

« Tout ce qu'on peut faire, » continua Harry « ...c'est de laisser à Albus et Scorpius une chance... ? »

Mais fou de chagrin, Draco ne put répondre.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé... »

Pas autant que moi, Potter. Pas autant que moi.


End file.
